The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, a non-transitory tangible medium having an image processing program, and an image-pickup device that perform a predetermined image processing on a plurality of parallax images that correspond to three-dimensional viewing.
In recent years, an image processing device that modifies (increases and decreases) a parallax magnitude between left and right parallax images (left parallax image and right parallax image) for three-dimensional viewing, for example, disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H07-167633 (H07-167633A) has been developed. The parallax magnitude is equivalent to degree of a position difference between left and right parallax images in the horizontal direction, and a stereoscopic effect becomes different depending on a magnitude of the parallax magnitude. H07-167633A performs an image processing in which a difference between left and right retina images (disparity), which is equivalent to a parallax magnitude between left and right parallax images, is detected to thereby modify the parallax magnitude by shifting the whole images in the horizontal direction based on the detected disparity (more specifically, an average of the disparity). A stereoscopic effect in displaying of an image can be modified by such a modification control of a parallax magnitude.